Soeur
by lrschase
Summary: "-Je peux vous aidez ? demanda la fille au yeux gris. -Heu oui, je cherche la famille Chase. Ils ont sûrement dû déménagé mais ils habitaient ici avant. répondit Annabeth. -C'est toujours le cas. Pa’ c'est pour toi, ça doit être une de tes étudiante ! Frédéric Chase apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et ouvrit grand les yeux quand il découvrit Annabeth."
1. chapter 1

**Alors j'avais déjà posté cette fic mais suite à un faux mouvement je l'ai accidentellement effacé donc la revoilà avec quelques changements.**

 **Pour les nouveau lecteur dites moi en commenter vos avis.**

Annabeth avait prévu une surprise pour son père. Elle avait décidé de lui rendre visite à l'improviste. Elle avait acheté un ticket de bus et était arriver à San Francisco à cinq heure de l'après midi. Une fois chez elle, elle toqua à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille apparut, elle avait les cheveux châtains très claires des yeux gris nuageux, elle devait avoir dans les dix sept ans et était assez grande.

-Je peux vous aidez ? demanda la fille au yeux gris.

-Heu oui, je cherche la famille Chase. Ils ont sûrement dû déménagé mais ils habitaient ici avant. répondit Annabeth.

-C'est toujours le cas. Pa' c'est pour toi, ça doit être une de tes étudiante !

Frédéric Chase apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et ouvrit grand les yeux quand il découvrit Annabeth.

-Laras m'a chérie monte dans ta chambre, tu veux bien ? demanda Frédéric à la dénommé Laras.

Laras haussa les épaules et rentra à l'intérieur.

-Tu m'explique "pa' " ? demanda Annabeth.

Frédéric ouvrit un peu plus la porte invitant sa fille à entrer.

Annabeth et son père s'installa sur le canapé.

-Alors, c'est qui ? demanda Annabeth.

-T'as soeur... répondit Frédéric d'un ton peu sur de lui.

-Ma demi soeur tu veux dire ?

-Nan nan, ta soeur direct.

Annabeth resta un moment sonner par la nouvelle avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu m'explique ?

-Il y a près de dix huit ans, Athena ma apporter un panier ou tu y était endormi. commença le père d'Annabeth.

-Oui, t'était pas vraiment chaud pour me gardée.

-Et bien après avoir finalement choisi de te garder, Athena et revenu plusieurs fois pendant deux ans pour m'expliquer comment m'occuper de toi. Un ans après ta naissance j'ai rencontrer ta belle mère, je lui expliquait la raison des allée retour d'Athena lui expliquent que c'était mon ex et qu'elle s'assurait que tu allais bien. Cependant un ans après Athena et revenu une dernière fois mais cette fois avec un autre bébé. je n'aurai jamais pu expliquer ça a Maria alors j'ai décidé de confier l'enfant à mon frère Randolph. Quand Maria fini par découvrir ta nature divin je décida de ramener Laras à la maison, puis tu a fugué et te présenté à ta soeur et devenu impossible, je faisais tout pour éviter votre rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Donc voilà, Laras Athena Chase est ta petite soeur.

Annabeth pris quelque seconde pour traiter l'information quand une voix se fit entendre.

-Quoi ! C'est une blague ? s'écria Laras dans les escaliers.

-Laras je t'ai dit de rester dans ta chambre ! s'énerva Frédéric.

-T'inquiète pas j'y retourne pour un long moment ! hurla Laras.

-3.. 2 ... 1...conta Frédéric.

 **POUM** la porte de la chambre de Laras claqua.

-Elle fait tout le temps ça. Tu mange avec nous ce soir ? demanda Frédéric à sa fille.

-Heu oui pourquoi pas, je monte juste dans ma chambre j'ai un truc à faire.

Annabeth monta les escaliers arriva dans sa chambre, sauta sur son lit et pris son téléphone, un téléphone spécial que les Hephaîstos avait bricoler pour tout les demi dieux, il avait la capacité de n'envoyer aucune onde aux monstres.

 **17h30 Annabeth à Pip's**

Aux mes dieux j'y crois pas...

 **17h35** **Pip's**

Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

 **17h37** **Annabeth à Pip's**

Mon père viens de m'apprendre que j'avait une petite soeur.

 **17h35 Pip's**

Trop chou, elle a quel âge ? deux, trois mois.

 **17h39 Annabeth à Pip's**

Pas une petite soeur bébé ! une petite soeur fille d'Athena aussi.

 **17h40** **Pip's**

Dis moi tout.

 **17h41 Annabeth à Pip's**

Elle s'appelle Laras, elle doit avoir dans les seize ans et c'est une demie déesse elle aussi, j'en sais pas plus.

 **17h50 Annabeth à Pip's**

Piper ?

 **17h52 Pip's**

Je suis la.

 **17h52** **Cervelle d'Algues**

T'as une soeur !

 **17h52** Jason

T'as une soeur !

 **17h53** Reyna

T'as une soeur !

 **17h53** Leo

Une petite soeur, c'est une blague ?

 **17h53** Clarisse

J'y crois pas une mini "Puis de Sagesse".

 **17h55** Annabeth à Pip's

Pip's, comment Jason, Percy, Leo, Reyna et Clarisse sont au courent ?

 **17h56** Pip's

Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Jason.

 **17h56** Annabeth à Pip's

C'est bon j'ai compris. Tu l'a dit à Jason, qui l'a dit à Percy, qui l'a dit à Leo, qui la dit à Reyna, qui l'a dit Clarisse et dans moin de dix minute toute la Colonie et le Camp Jupiter seront au courant.

 **18h00** Pip's

désolé...

 **18h05** 05 Annabeth message grouper à :

Leo, Cervelled'Algues, Jason, Reyna, Clarisse

Oui mais reste silencieux je veux pas que toute la Colonie sois au courent.

93l

Annabeth resta un long moment sur son lit quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

-Entrez

-Annabeth, serai tu où est Laras ? demanda Msieur Chase.

-Je viens de la rencontrée, comment voudrais tu que je le sache ? répondit Annabeth.

-Je crois qu'elle a fugué. On va tous partir à sa recherche tu veux nous aidées ?

-Oui bien sûr, commencer à la chercher je partirai vers l'ouest. dit Annabeth.

19h20 Annabeth à Pip's

Je doit te laisser ma soeur à fugué.

Annabeth descendit les escaliers récupéra son poignard dans son sac à dos et partie à la recherche de Laras.

Elle traversa un parking public, contourna une aire de jeux et après avoir chercher dans de nombreux lieux public tel que McDonald's ou Gifi, elle finit par s'engager dans une grande forêt éloigné du centre ville.

Annabeth avait des frissons dans le dos, cette forêt lui rappelais la forêt peuplée de monstres de la colonie.

La forêt était très sombre et Annabeth ne se repérait seulement grâce au peu de rayons de soleil qui se faufilaient entre les feuilles d'arbres, comme à la colonie.

Il y avait continuellement des bruit de bois qui craque, comme pour la colonie.

Et surtout, il y avait comme une aura de monstre dans ces lieux, exactement la même qu'à la colonie.

Annabeth resta immobile un court instant ce concentrent sur les bruit de cette forêt. Elle entendu des branches craquer, les bruit se rapprocha de plus en plus et quand Annabeth se retourna elle vit Laras courir dans sa direction.

-Cour ! lui cria Laras en passent devant elle sans s'arrêter

Annabeth ne suivant pas le conseil de sa soeur cadette. Poignard à la main, elle se tourna vers la provenance du danger et attendit que ce dernier se montre. Mais quand se dernier se montra, cet à dire, une demi seconde plus tard, Annabeth regretta amèrement son choix de l'attendre. Ce fut une Furie, Mégère qui apparut.

Face à la créature, Annabeth n'avait plus d'autres choix que de l'affronter.

Après quelque minutes de coup de poignard répétitives contre la Furie, coups de poignard inutiles puisqu'ils n'atteignirent pas leur cible, Annabeth se retrouva en position de faiblesse, allongé sur le dos alors que l'ennemi gagnait en rapidité et prenait le dessus. Ce lui aurait été bientôt devenu impossible d'éviter ses coups de griffe quand Laras reviens sur ces pas armée de ridicule cailloux qu'elle jetai sur le monstre. Voilent que ces efforts d'effrayer la créature était vain, Laras décida de tenté d'éloigner le monstre d'Annabeth qui elle, contrairement à Laras semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Laras bondi sur la Furie la poussent à quelques mètre plus loin d'Annabeth. Ce qui suffit à Annabeth pour ce relevé pendant que la Furie éjecta Laras d'un coup de patte, la jeune fille se cogna la tête et perdu connaissance. Alors qu'Annabeth s'apprêtait à revenir à l'assaut la Furie vola en poussière laissant apparaître dernière elle, Hazel et Piper une chaussure à talon dans la main.

-Bah ma parole, Drew avait raison. Une bonne paire de talon haut peut sauver des vies. dit Piper en faisant tourner sa chaussure sur son doit.

Annabeth souri légèrement à la remarque de son amie puis épuisé se laissa tomber sur ses genoux.

-Sa va ? demanda Hazel à son amie.

Annabeth hocha la tête pour réponse.

-C'est elle ta petite soeur ? demanda Piper en montrent Laras.

Annabeth se leva puis se rapprocha de sa soeur pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle lui secoua légèrement l'épaule pour la réveillée. Quand Laras ouvrit les yeux, Annabeth et Piper l'aida à ce relevé.

-Sa va ? lui demanda Annabeth.

-J'ai connu de meilleur jours mais oui sa va. répondit Laras

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, éjecter le monstre pour éviter qui me déchiquete, c'était une bonne idée. dit Annabeth.

-Il a pas été le seul à être éjecté. ria légèrement Laras.

-T'es sûre que sa va, tu es vraiment pâle. demanda Piper.

-Si je le dit ! s'énerva Laras.

Piper, Hazel et Annabeth se regarda toutes les trois comme pour se demander mutuellement se qui se passait.

-Desolé, je voulais pas être méchante. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. se calma Laras.

-C'est rien, je m'appelle Piper McLean et voilà Hazel Levesque. présenta Piper.

-Enchantée, Laras Chase .

-Bon, papa doit sûrement s'inquiéter, on va rentrer à la maison et les appeler avec le fixe. Tu arrivera à marcher seul Laras, il faut dire que tu a fait un beau vol

plané ? demanda Annabeth.

-Ho sa va lâche moi ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller ! s'énerva une nouvelle fois Laras.

-Annabeth, son bras. intervient Piper.

Le bras de Laras était profondément entaillé et de la plais, se mélangeait au sang un liquide noir.

-Elle a été griffer. fit remarquer Hazel.

-La Furie, tu saurai dire c'était la qu'elle des trois ? demanda Piper à Annabeth.

-Je crois bien que c'était Mégère, la Furie de la Haine, ce qui explique les changements d'humeur de Laras. Mégère à dut la contaminé ou un truc dans le genre. Il faut l'emmener à la Colonie, les Apollon doivent savoir comment la soigné. compris Annabeth.

-Stop, qui m'a contaminé de quoi et pourquoi je doit aller où ? demanda Laras visiblement perdu.

-Pour commencer on retourne à la maison on verra le reste après. proposa Annabeth.

Une fois arrivées chez elles, Annabeth appela son père pendant que Piper et Hazel surveillaient Laras.

-Donc on m'explique ou pas ?

-Tu veus savoir quoi ? demanda Piper.

-Tu te moque de moi ! Je me suis fait attaquer par un monstre qui m'a contaminé, j'ai aucune idée pourquoi je doit aller dans une Colonie et la seule réponse qu'on me donne quand je demande de m'expliquer c'est "tu veux savoir quoi " ! J'en saus rien de se que je veux savoir. Peut être que est ce qui se passe ici ! s'énerva de nouveau et monta dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte.

Ce qui était, encore une fois, une réaction largement exagéré une fois de plus.

95l

Quand Annabeth eu terminé d'appeler son père elle retourna dans le salon et nous trouvent pas sa petite soeur questionna Piper.

-Elle est passer où ?

-Dans sa chambre si je ne me trompe pas. répondit Piper.

-Tu peux allée la surveillé s'il te plaît Hazel, la dernière fois qu'elle est monté dans sa chambre elle a fugué dans la minute. demanda Annabeth

-Ouais bien sûr. dit Hazel en montent les escaliers.

-Ton père a répondu ? demanda Piper à son amie.

-Oui, il préfère que vous dormez ici puis qu'on part demain à la première heures. répondit Annabeth légèrement chagriné.

-Hé alors c'est génial, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Laras est une demie déesse, fille d'Athena, il a suffit de quelques minutes dehors pour qu'une Furie ne l'attaque. Si elle va à la Colonie je doute qu'il serra raisonnable de la faire ressortir sans un long entraînement. expliqua Annabeth.

-Et par "long entraînement" tu pense à combien de temps ?

-On vit à San Francisco une ville peuplé de monstre et ces un sang mêlé, sept ans ne serai pas suffisant. dit Annabeth avant d'être couper par l'arrivée de son père. -Vous allez bien ? s'inquiète Msieur Chase.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas papa, Piper et Hazel sont arrive juste à temps. Le rassura Annabeth.

-Et Laras elle va bien ? Où est elle ?

-Écoute papa assis toi et laisse moi tout t'expliquer. dit Annabeth

Annabeth expliqua à son père la rencontre de sa soeur et elle avec la Furie, puis l'arrivée de Piper et Hazel et enfin que Laras à été contamine ce qui la rend INSUPPORTABLE.

-Elle est si horrible que ça ? demanda Frédéric Chase.

-J'ai hésité à la bâillonné. répondit Piper. Enfin je dit ça je dit rien.

-Bref si on veut qu'elle... qu'elle... chercha Annabeth.

-Si on veut éviter que moi ou n'importe qui d'autre de cette planète qui la croise ne meurt pas littéralement d'envie de l'étranglée. dit Piper.

-Piper, tu peux montée aider Hazel à surveiller Laras ? demanda Annabeth à son amie pour qu'elle quitte la conversation.

Piper hocha la tête et monta les escaliers.

-Ho et évite de la tuer tu sera gentille. rajouta Annabeth

Annabeth retourna à la principal conversation.

-Donc tu pense que t'es amis de la Colonie peut l'aider ? Mais combien de temps cela prendra ? demanda Msieur Chase.

-Je suis sur que les Apollon pourront l'aider. Mais papa, Laras est une demie déesse, elle ne risquait rien tant qu'elle ne le savait pas mais maintenant elle est en danger et seul la Colonie pourra lui apprendre à ce protéger.

-Combien de temps devrait elle rester à la Colonie ?

-Sois pour au minimum trois ans, sois tout ces vacances. dit Annabeth.

-Sa peut être cool, votre fameuse Colonie peut être amusante. intervient Laras en descendent les escaliers suivi de Hazel et Piper.

-Laras, tu as l'air normale. s'étonna son père.

-Les amie d'Annabeth mon donner un truc pour me calmer. répondit Laras.

-Will m'a envoyer un message nous disent de bander son bras avec du sorbier et j'ai eu le temps de lui faire un topo sur la Colonie, les dieux, et tout, et tous. dit Hazel.

-Très bien, vous avez moyen de transport ? demanda Frédéric Chase.

-On sera à la colonie en deux minute grâce au vol d'ombre. répondit Hazel.

-Vous partirez quand ?

-Et bien le vol d'ombre et bien plus simple la nuit. expliqua Hazel.

Frédéric Chase accepta que ses enfants partent dès le repas terminer.

Quand tous eurent fini de manger Maria Chase leurs fit des petits paniers repas au cas où et tous se retrouverent devant la porte d'entrée.

-On vous attend dehors. conclurent Piper et Hazel en sortent.

Laras commença par prendre ses petits demi frères dans ces bras leurs promettent de penser à eux chaque jours. Puis ce fut à Frédéric Chase de dire au revoir à ses filles se qui fut très émouvant. Après quelques minute Laras commença à sortir et Frédéric prit Annabeth à part.

-Jure moi de la surveiller, tu connais beaucoup plus le monde mythique et elle est assez têtu face au danger. demanda t'il à sa fille.

Annabeth promis puis sorti à son tour.

Dehors elle vit Hazel, Piper, Laras et un chien. Un chien ?

-C'est quoi ça ? sorti bêtement Annabeth.

-Bah un dobermann. répondit simplement Laras.

-Pour faire cour c'est le chien de Laras, donc on l'emmène. dit Hazel.

-Vous êtes sur qu'on a le droit ? demanda Annabeth.

-Perçy à un chien des enfers de 200 kilo qui mange deux sacs forma familiale de croquettes par jours. Donc je pense pas qu'un petit doberman devrait poser problème. répondit Piper

-Pas faut. dit Annabeth en tiennent d'une main le doberman et de l'autre la main d' Hazel qui parti en vol d'ombre pour la colonie.

Une fois à la Colonie, Perçy, Jason et Frank attendais avec impatience leur petite amie respective. Quand celle ci arrivèrent, il fut toux surpris. Non par Laras puisque toute la Colonie était déjà au courent mais par le doberman qu'il les accompagnait.

-Elle est gentil, il s'appelle Abbye

-On peut la caressée ? demanda Frank.

-Hors de question c'est un pas un chien de zoo ! recommença Laras à s'énerver.

Bien que cette fois Piper en eu plus que assez de cette mauvaise humeur non volontaire et en utilisant son enjôlement lui demanda de dormir. Ce qui marcha puisque dans la seconde Laras s'écroula dans un profond sommeil.

-Quoi ! Au moins maintenant elle se la ferme. se défendit Piper devant les regard accusateur de ses amis.

Perçy et Jason portèrent Laras jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Will et un nouveau Apollon appeler Jordan s'occuperont d'elle.

281


	2. La colonie des sang - mêle

**Voila un nouveau chapitre qui se situt a la colonie**

 **PS : désoler pour le photes (je sais que le mot "phote" s'ecrit "faute" cetait pour le contexte) d'orthographes.**

 **PPS: pensez au commentaire c'est la seul nourriture des écrivains.**

Quand Laras se réveilla, et après avoir papillonner des yeux au contact de la lumière elle aperçu Jordan.

-Ho non pas toi. se plaignit elle.

-Quoi vous vous connaissez ? demanda Annabeth qui était assise à côté de Laras.

-On ai sorti ensemble en 6 ème et 5 ème avant que je le largue. expliqua Laras.

-On s'est quitter sur un accord amical. corrigea Jordan.

-Parce que le verre d'eau que je t'ai jeté au visage t'as semblé amical ?

-Tu lui a jeté un verre d'eau au visage ? demanda Annabeth à sa soeur.

-Je lui ai même jeter le verre qui allait avec. continua Laras fière d'elle.

Annabeth et Laras ne purent s'empêcher de rire au éclat se qui vexa Jordan qui sorti de la pièce.

Laras repris son calme et arrêta de rire.

-Je pourrais sortir bientôt ? demanda t'elle.

-Quand tu veux, tu ne risque plus de... de t'énerver. répondit Annabeth.

Laras resta un moment à réfléchir. Elle hésita, elle voulait absolument remercier Annabeth pour tous ce qu'elle avait fait mais ne trouvait pas les mots. Finalement dans la précipitation alors qu'Annabeth allais quitter la salle Laras se décida.

-Merci soeurette. de précipitamment Laras.

Annabeth se retourna, sourie légèrement puis reparti.

Annabeth quitta l'infirmerie pour rejoindre le bungalows des Athena. En cour de chemin elle retrouva Percy, avec qui elle fit le reste du chemin et une fois au bungalow, Annabeth le contourna puis fouilla dans un coffre.

-Tu cherche quoi ? demanda Percy.

-Ça. répondit Annabeth en montrent une bague de pacotille, ce n'était qu'un fils d'acier qui contournai une perle grise.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Ça, c'est un peux comme ton stylos mais en mieux. Croit tu vraiment qu'il n'y a que Poseidon qui a des armes cool. répondit Annabeth.

Après avoir fait le chemin inverse entre l'infirmerie et les bungalows, Annabeth retrouva sa soeur encore coucher, grimaçant à la vue de la cicatrice qu'avait laisser la Furie.

-Tien. dit Annabeth en jettent la bague à sa soeur.

-Desolé mais pas mon styles. répondit Laras.

-Mais la à ton doit, tourne là vers l'intérieur appuis sur la perle et pense fort à un poignard ou autre arme qui te passe par la tête. expliqua Annabeth.

Laras exécuta quand soudain de la bague apparu une épée de un peu moins de quarante centimètre.

-Finalement c'est possible que ce soit mon styles. Mais pourquoi ne pas le garder pour toi ?

-J'aime assez bien mon poignard et il me suffit amplement. répondit Annabeth.

-Cool je vais direct l'essayer. dit Laras en courent vers l'extérieur.

Après plusieurs minute Laras trouva enfin l'arène d'entraînement. Elle y resta vingt long minutes à taper sur des manquin avec ce qui pouvait être une epee, des flèches ou encore sa préférer, une lance. Quand Laras fut essoufflé elle décida de s'asseoir sur un banc quand quelqu'un l'a tira plus loin.

Le jeune homme qui l'avait éloigné du banc était grand et maigre avec une touffe de cheveux bruns bouclés qui pendait dans ses yeux bleus. Il portait un T-shirt de la Colonie orange et un short baggy. Il avait aussi des caractéristiques elfiques, les sourcils renversés, un sourire sarcastique ainsi qu'une lueur dans ses yeux.

-Chut. dit il. Et regard.

Laras regarda en direction du banc de bois ou elle voulait s'asseoir et vit une jeune fille tenté d'en faire autant.

-C'est Clarisse LaRue, cette fille et insupportable. continua le jeune homme.

Quand la dénommé Clarisse s'assit, un sceau de peinture tomba d'une branche, légèrement plus haute, et alla peindre entièrement le visage de la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et Clarisse n'étant pas sourde s'avança vers eux.

-Alatir, j'aurai dû m'en douter et qui est ta nouvelle acolyte ? demanda t'elle.

-Aucune idée tu t'appelle comment ? demanda le dénommé Alatir à Laras.

-Heu Laras Chase.

-Le "mini Puis de sagesse"! Comme tes nouvelle je t'explique, dans cette situation t'a deux minute pour courir le plus vite possible. Deux minute qui vienne d'expiré. Chase junior, Alatir vous êtes mort. dit Clarisse.

-Vite cour. dit Alatir en tirent par la manche Laras.

Après avoir couru tous le long de la colonie Alatir entraîna Laras en haut d'un arbre pour se cacher de Clarisse.

-C'est bien la nouvelle tu cour vite, si tu traîne avec moi vaux mieux courrier vite. En faite je m'appelle Connors, Connors Alatir. dit Connors.

-Hé bien, Connors, tu es complètement malade !

-Ho sa va c'était drôle et tu as vu sa tête entièrement bleu, avoue que t'es aussi morte de rire.

-Pas faux c'était assez drôle. admis Laras.

-Et encore t'as rien vu, avec mon frère une fois on a volés les mines terrestres qui entouraient le bungalows des Ares.

-Et il est où ton frère ?

-À un rencart avec Katie Gardner, une fille de Demeter. Du coup je me retrouve seul pour faire mais blague quand il est avec elle. dit Connors légèrement triste.

Laras resta un long moment tranquille, quand elle vu Abbye, son doberman, elle sauta de l'arbre pour le retrouver.

-Ho la... c'est quoi ce chien ? s'étonna Connors.

-Bas c'est mon chien, elle s'appelle Abbye.

-OK on dirait presque un chien des enfer en beaucoup plus petit. Sa me donne une idée de blague.

-Tu me la racontera demain et on la mettra en oeuvre l'après m'. proposa Laras.

-Pourquoi "on" ?

-Ta entendu Clarisse, je suis "ta nouvelle acolyte" allez à demain. dit Laras en partent.

-À Demain, ho et attend j'ai oublier comment tu t'apellais ?

-T'as vraiment un mémoire de poisson rouge, je m'appelle Laras. hurla Laras en se retournent.

Laras avait suivit Annabeth jusqu'au réfectoire. Sa grande soeur lui expliqua toute les règles à suivre et une fois son sacrifice fait, Laras s'asseya à la table des Athena. Elle resta un long moment à scrutée ses voisins de table et demi frère ou soeur, se rendent compte de la chose suivante, il était tous blonds ou blondes.

-Heu Beth, tu remarque rien ? chuchota Laras à sa soeur.

-De quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous êtes tous blond sauf moi ?

-J'en sais rien, Athena à voulu essayer d'avoir une fille brune, tant que tu as les yeux gris et la même mère que nous tu es des notre. tenta de rassurer Annabeth.

Laras dût se satisfaire de cette proposition car ce fut la seule réponse à cette question.

Le lendemain, Laras retrouva Connors et ensemble il fit croire à toute la Colonie qu'Abbye était un chiot de Kitty O'Leary et après avoir fuit Chiron qui les avait puni de corvée de vaisselle, Laras et Connors marchèrent de partout dans la Colonie à la rechercher d'une nouvelle victime. De temps à autre Connors volai une pomme qui traînait près d'un bungalows. Mais cette fois, il vola la mauvaise pomme.

-Donc tous les fils d'Hermes ne peuvent s'empêcher de voler ? demanda Laras.

-C'est pas qu'on ne peux pas s'empêcher de faire ça c'est juste... amusent. répondu Connors en lui jettent la pomme.

-Cependant vous pourriez évité de prendre mes pommes. fit remarquer une voix derrière eux.

Laras et Connors se retourna pour découvrir une jeune fille brune avec des cheveux coupé au niveau du cou et aux yeux noir percent.

-Maya ! se réjouit Laras.

-Non toi aussi ? Mais de qui ? demanda la dénommé Maya.

-Athena déesse de la stratégie guerrière. répondit fièrement Laras. Et toi ?

-Fille de Thanatos pour ne pas vous servir. dit Maya en caricaturisent une révérence.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda une autre jeune fille blonde au yeux bleus azur assise sur une branche d'arbre.

-Carlie descend que je te présente ma vieille amie. dit Maya.

-Je m'appelle Carlie Cuens, fille de Zeus. se présenta la dénommé Carlie en sautent de l'arbre.

-Comment ça fille de Zeus. Et le pacte des Trois grands, aucun d'entre eu ne la respecter ? demanda Connors.

-J'était née bien avant le pacte, j'était avec les chasseresse, avant qu'on me vire à cause d'une certaine personne. répondit Carlie.

-Ho sa va, comment voulais tu que je sache que draguer des mec était interdit chez les chasseresse ? demanda Maya en haussant des épaules.

-C'est le concept même des chasseresse. dit Carlie en se tapent la tête avec sa main.

-Que veux tu, sa à toujours été comme ça avec Maya, c'était de loin la pire du groupe. intervient Laras en lancent la pomme à Maya.

-En parlent du groupe, Enzo est aussi un demis dieu mais il est au Camp Jupiter. dit Maya .

-Y a que moi qui est un peu perdu ? demanda Connors.

-Non, j'avoue l'être aussi. répondit Carlie. C'est qui se Enzo ?

-Un vieux pote à nous de notre ancienne école... répondit Laras.

-..."Learning with discipline" une école pour fouteur de trouble... continua Maya.

-...École d'où on a quand même réussi à être renvoyer... enchaîna Laras.

-...Quelle bonne idée d'avoir mi feu au gymnase. pensa à haute voix Maya avant d'éclater de rire suivit de Laras.

Connors lui était sous le choc de la nouvelle.

-Brûlée un gymnase, vous êtes de grosses malades. Des malades pyromane même moi et mon frère on a jamais fait ça !

Maya se força d'arrêter de rire pour changer de sujet.

-Vous faite quoi ce soir ?

-Bas rien pourquoi ?

-Avec Carlie, on voulait faire le mur pour aller dans une nouvelle boîte de nuit.

-Mauvaise idée, la dernière fois que tu as essayer de rentrer en boîte de nuit, tu t'es retrouvé au commissariat et j'ai dû me faire passez pour ta grande soeur qui venait te chercher à la place de ton père. dit Laras.

-Desolé si j'ai été abandonné et que je n'avais pas de père pour venir me chercher.

-Joue pas la orpheline sans défense, ça ne te correspond absolument pas.

-C'est bon cette fois, c'est une mini boîte avec une tranche d'âge plus jeune, de 16 ans à 25, c'est pour éviter que des mineur aille dans les vrai boîte de nuit. Le vrai problème sera de sortir de la colonie, le dragon ne me semble pas très amical.

-Passer devant Pelée est un jeu d'enfant quand tu as son jouet. dit Connors en sortant un os de trente centimètre de son sac.

Laras lui agrippa l'os et l'agita de vent le nez de son ancien propriétaire.

-Ça ne te gêne pas si je le garde. commença Laras.

Quand Connors essaya de récupérer l'os, Laras le lança à Maya qui fit de même avec Carlie, quand Connors s'approcha d'elle.

Quand Laras fini par récupère l'os Connors tenta de le récupérer mais s'emmêlent les pieds dans ce de Laras, ils finir par tomber l'un sur l'autre.

Laras resta quelque seconde son nez à quelque millimètre de celui de Connors, le regardent de ces yeux gris, perdu dans le regard bleu du jeune homme.

Un peu plus loin, Annabeth et Piper étaient assises dans l'herbe parlent ensemble comme deux amie se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfant. Difficile à croire que cela ne faisait presque qu'un an que les deux jeune femme c'était rencontrer.

-Alors tout va bien, tu as l'air préoccupé.

-C'est Laras, j'ai promis à mon père qu'elle serait se défendrai à la perfection dans trois ans mais elle refuse de s'entraîner passent toutes ses journées avec Connors Alatir. Ça ne me rassure pas du tout, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Toi tu n'es absolument pas pour le Coras.

-Le quoi ?

-Bah le Coras, comme pour le Percabeth, ou le Jasper. C'est Drew, Lacy et Jujue qui ont trouver le nom, elles sont bien décidées a les pousser dans les bras de l'autre, même Rebecca est d'accord pour dire que ce sera Le couple de l'année. précisa Piper.

Annabeth laissa sa tête tomber dans ses main lâchant un grand soupire.

-C'est qui Jujue et Rebecca ?

-Ma demie soeur, Juliette. Et Rebecca, tu sais la nouvelle fille de Cupidon. dit Piper avant de marquer une longue pose. Heu Anni, si t'es pas fan du Coras tu devrai évitée de te retourner.

Annabeth se retourna malgré tout et vit Laras sur Connors leur nez à quelque centimètre.

Aussitôt Annabeth se leva et couru vers son soeur suivit de Piper.

Une fois à coter de Laras elle l'aida à se relever.

-Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda t'elle à sa soeur pour excuser le fait qu'elle s'éloignait de Connor..

-Non c'est bon, Connors à amorti ma chute. Très confortable d'ailleurs. rigola Laras en se tournent vers Connors.

-Je doit mal le prendre ? demanda t'il

-Mais non t'as été un peu comme une grosse peluche toute molle. continua Laras en se rapprochent de Connors. C'est mignon une peluche.

-Tu vas voir la peluche. dis Connors en attrapent Laras comme un sac à patate pour la faire tourner dans les aires.

-C'est bon, c'était très drôle mais je tien a se que Laras essayé un minimum de s'entraîner. intervient Annabeth.

-Pas de problème on y vas ensemble. proposa Maya.

-En plus j'ai déjà Laras sur l'épaule je peux la déposer à l'arène. rajouta Connors.

-Pourquoi pas ça te tente Anni ? demanda Piper.

-Hé bah pourquoi pas. accepta Annabeth.

-Hé ho, j'ai peut être mon mot à dire, moi ? dit Laras.

-T'es un sac à patate, tu n'es même pas sensé parler. rappela Connors. Bon du coup, ou est ce que je livre le sac à patate ?

Connors avait traversé presque toute la Colonie avec Laras sur l'épaule. Une fois à l'arène il la posa au sol.

-Voilà ma petite dame, sa vous fera deux euro ou un bisou. dit il en tendent la main.

Laras se mis sur la pointe des pied et embrassa Connors sur la joue.

-J'ai pas de monney. répondit elle.

Annabeth lança un regard désespéré à Piper qui elle semblais trouver ça mignon.

Ainsi une fois qu'Annabeth réussi à séparer Laras de Connors, elles purent enfin s'entraîner.

Le combat commença, Laras commença par une attaque sur le côté , qu'Annabeth esciva sans problème.

-Sois plus précise avec tes coup. conseilla Annabeth.

Annabeth tenta une balayette pour déséquilibrée Laras se qui marcha mieux que prévu puisque cette dernière s'écroula.

-Allez debout. dit Annabeth en tendant une main à sa soeur.

Annabeth eu une idée et rejoignit Piper pour lui expliquer.

-Pas Concluent cet entraînement. dit Piper.

-Non mais j'ai une idée. Laras à quelque différents avec un certain Apollon qui va devenir son entraîneur perso. expliqua Annabeth en sortent son Colo-phone.

-Mais si elle ne l'aime pas elle vas vraiment attaquer ? remarqua Piper.

-Y a t'il meilleur entraînement ? repliqua Annabeth fière de son idée

Quand Jordan accepta de venir Annabeth se retourna pour découvrir sa soeur volé à quelque mettre du sol.

-Comment fait tu ça ? demanda t'elle.

-Avec de la poussière de fée, et une Carlie sur entraîner. répondit Laras descendent sur terre.

-Bon on va passez au cause sérieuse, Laras j'ai appeler quelqu'un pour t'entraîner -Comment ça, s'est qui ? demanda Laras.

-Je crois bien que c'est moi. répondit Jordan en arrivant.

-Quelqu'un a une corde que je me pende ? demanda Laras.

-Hors de question je t'interdit officiellement de mourir. répondit Connors.

-Et depuis quand tu a le droit de me donner des interdiction ? demanda Laras une pointe de défit et d'amusement dans la voix.

-J'arrêterai quand tu m'aura battu à l'épée. Mais d'abord tu doit t'entraîner contre Jordan ici présent. répondit Connors.

-Oui Colonel, tout de suite Colonel. rigola Laras en garde à vous.

Laras fini par accepter son entraînement spécial Jordan et il parti à l'écart pour mieux s'entraîner.

En fur et à mesure, l'entraînement se transforma en règlement de conflit.

-Tu m'en veut encore pour la 5 ème ? demanda Jordan entre deux attaque.

-Non, toute les fille adore que leur mec les largué parce qu'il ressent des sentiment pour un de ses meilleurs amis. répondit Laras.

-Je te l'ai dit je peux pas contrôler se que je ressent.

-Oui et c'était à ce moment là que mon verre à volé jusqu'à ton visage. repliqua la fille d'Athena.

-Si ça peut te rassurer je me suis prit un magnifique râteau.

-Je t'avais dit que En' ne serai pas intéressé.

-Comment pouvais je savoir qu'il n'était pas bi ? répondit Jordan.

-Peut être quand je t'ai dit "Jordan Enzo s'intéresse seulement aux filles ".

Laras réussi à faire tomber Jordan son épée sur sa gorge.

-Tu me pardonne ? demanda t'il.

-Si je t'en voulais encore je ne serai pas venu m'entraîner. Mais quand même ce faire larguée parce que son petit ami bi craque sur son meilleur ami hétéro, ça fait un choc. se justifia Laras.

Un peux plus loin, Chiron et Monsieur D observait l'entraînement de Laras et Jordan.

-Après tout il faut bien initié les nouveau aux quête. accepta Chiron.

Le soir même après le dîner, Laras, Maya, Carlie, Annabeth, Piper et Percy furent appelés à la grande maison par Chicon lui même.

Annabeth et Percy arrivâmes mes premiers suivi de Piper, puis quand Chiron comprit que les autre ne viendrait pas, il commença la réunion.

-Que savez vous de la déesse Éris et de ses descendent ? commença Chiron.

-C'est la déesse de la discorde... commença Percy

-Elle a provoqué la guerre de Troie. continua Piper.

\- Selon Hésiode, elle est fille de Nyx, la Nuit et a donnée naissance seule, comme sa mère, à de nombreux enfants : Ponos la Peine, Léthé l'Oubli, Phonoi et Makhai les Meurtres et les Combats, Dysnomie et Até l'Anarchie et le Désastre, Algea les Douleurs, Androktasiai les Tueries, Neikea les Querelles, Amphilogiai les Disputes et Pseudologoi les Mensonges. informa Annabeth.

-Exactement, d'après les dieux, Éris et ces enfants tenterai une rébellion. Comme ce sera face à un dieu que je vous envoi je voulais vous envoyez à six mais Laras, Carlie et Maya ne s'étant pas présenter je vous laisse la mission de les retrouver, les informer et partir le plus vite possible pour la France retrouver et tenter de vaincre ou seulement effrayer Neikea. Je vous conseille de rester soudé et d'évité le plus possible les querelles entre vous. dut Chiron. Bonne chance.

 **VOILÀ n'hésiter pas a me donner votre avis sur de chapitre**

 **BYE ; )**


End file.
